Into Twilight
by pixiegirl1234
Summary: Rae was, well Rae was one of those superstitious girls who went and tried anything and everything to witness magic or spirits. She looks up a german legand and trys it out when she sees it based around being able to cast yourself into a story. She takes her favorite book at the time, Twighlight, lights candles, cuts her palm open and places her hand on the book and says the words.
1. Into Twighlight

I had no doubt in my mind that what I was doing was wrong, but I count hold back any longer. I needed to see if this actually worked. I had researched for so many years and the fact that everyone who has tried it completely vanished and no bodies or traces of them were left behind was just…proof that it would succeed. There is a myth that if you have some candles lit and you cut the palm of your hand and place it over the cover of a book and repeat the words, '_Nehmen Sie mich in das Buch'_. It literally translates take me into the book…I think. Its German I know that much…so it must have been made a long time ago in Germany or in America just translated into German…I guess.

I raced home with my school books in my arm racing through the rain trying to hurry home from the library with this knew found information. I had ripped the page of information out of the booking the library which also why I'm trying to run home as fast as possible. I raced around a street corner and my house came into view.

I raced as fast as I could towards it with my heart pounding on my chest. My breath was shallow as I tried to inhale and exhale as I ran. I have never felt so…what's the word….exhilarated. I bounded up the steps on the front porch and quickly maneuvered all my heavy books in one arm and used my now free hand and opened the door and ran inside not even stopping to say 'Hello' to anyone who could be home, kicking the door shut as I raced up the stairs tripping and nearly falling along the way. I ran into the hall up there running into the first door on the left…the only door on the left.

My room. Sure it was…messy. But it was only clothes on the floor. I wasn't one of those girls who ate or really drank in their room. I mean I do keep a water bottle on my nightstand so when I get thirsty at night I can just drink that, but other that no food. I had plain white styled furniture which were hamidowns from my cousin how had gone to collage so that means there are stickers all over the dresser along with pain that I tried painting over but no matter how many times I painted over it, it was always see through. But furniture is furniture.

I threw my books on my bed which, also was messy. I then ran over to my closet and pulled out a shoe box and three the lid on the floor pulling out five candles. I pulled out some matches I had stolen from the junk drawer in the kitchen downstairs and used them to light the candles. I then took out a little knife and placed it down on the dresser. I ran over to my bedside and grabbed my favorite book and placed it on the dresser. I then pulled out the soggy sad looking paper from my pocket….i probbily should mention that I am completely soaked. I own no jackets.

I read over the paper and saw that there were words of warning saying that I had three days…there day the book time…to say the words _'Nehmen Sie mich aus dem Buch'_ which means to take me out of the book. But it says that I only have three book days to say that….or I am stuck there forever….if I am stuck there forever does that mean I continue on in the sequals or…do I keep repeating that story forever…if I go into the story…do I change it forever…or do I live the life of the main character….only one way to find out. I quickly pushed the thoughts of doubt away and took the knife in my hand and cut it and placed it over the book.

"Nehmen Sie mich in das buch," I said lowly before I say the candle flames flicker and I felt a jolt of excitement and quickly repeated the words twice more getting louder every time. Suddenly everything was black like I had been hit over the head or I could have gone blind.

"Rae, wake up, come on Rae you have to get up. We are going to miss the plane," I heard a soft voice. I groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over my head. _Get up. Rae. Get up. Plane. Pillow. _I jolted up right and looked around. I saw a brunet girl with curls and had a really pale complexion. She gave me a small smile…oh and she was teenager. My age.

"Bella?" I asked unsure what to expect. She chuckled softly.

"No, I'm obviously mom. Of course it's me. Who else?"

I quickly shrugged and hopped out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and gasped slightly…I had Bella's hair as well, but it seemed more…my style. It was slightly longer than hers but it had a couple of purple dyed strips in it. I grinned and opened up my drawers. Same style more clothes thought. Newish looking and the fact that I looked almost identical to Bella, but I had blue eyes and a more expressional face with an all-out positive attitude. I quickly pulled on red tight skinny jeans and pulled on a V-neck fitted shirt with a band logo on it. I also pulled on a hoodie and brushed my hair. I then pulled on a pair of black vans and looked at Bella Swan.

"so….are we related?"I asked her and she laughed.

"That's really funny, Rae."

I sighed before heading out into the hall and outside into the….Arizona sun. I didn't like it…at all. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up and saw another woman.

"Hi…mom," I said, and I watched her grin.

"Did you sleep well sweetie…you might not be able to sleep on the plane now."

I nodded quickly, "I'm fine. I want to be up as much as possible…I don't want to miss anything."

She nodded and kissed my head before helping her was it husband or fiancée? Either way she was helping put stuff in the back. I'm in the book. I looked around. I can't believe it I am actually in the '_Twilight' _book.


	2. Oh My God

Bella and I had sat next to each other on the plane. Charlie…dad picked us up in the cop car…I volunteered to sit in the back. I felt pretty bad ass for sitting in the back of a cop car. Don't ask why…I just did. Charlie tried to make small talk with Bella but she dismissed it with simple answers.

"So, Rae, are you still doing the whole softball thing or are you done with that?" Char- I mean dad asked me.

"I finished that last year. It really wasn't my thing anymore. I mean I still toss the ball around once in a while, but I don't play on a team anymore. I like going to concerts and reading more then anything," I answered truthfully.

He smiled at the long and truthful answer I gave him. I watched as the scenery passed by us and watched the people around us work. I put my headphones back in and listened to some All Time Low the rest of the ride back to the house.

Charlie pulled up outside the front of the house and turned off the car. We all got out of the car. I gazed at the house and saw these images flash through my head, like flipping through a photo album. It was pictures of Bella and I. We… we're twins? I looked at Bella and remembered the similarities between us that I saw in the mirror this morning. My face had stayed the same. My lips. My nose. My face shape. But that's all that stayed the same. I had blue eyes now instead of brown, but we did have the same brown hair besides me having purple strips. Charlie walked over to me and handed me my suitcase and looked at my hair.

"Oh, you got those new highlight things in your hair?" he asked lightly touching one.

I smiled, "Yeah its one of those things I'm into now."

He smiled and nodded, "You're not into drinking are you?"

I shook my head. I already had got drunk once and now I am repulsed by the whole idea of drinking. He smiled more.

"Good. I know Bella wouldn't….or I hope she won't," Charlie looked at Bella who was in her own little world looking at the house and everything around her.

"Trust me dad, she won't be doing that anytime soon," I whispered to him. He gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked him.

"You never have called me dad before…you would always avoid the word," he told me and I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Well should I stop?" I asked him causing him to quickly shake his head.

"Nope. No, I can get used to it. Change would always be nice."

I nodded before he led the way to the front door unlocking it and leading us inside. Again more images had flooded my mind with memories of being in this house and playing around outside and inside and creating my own adventures.

"I hope you guys like take out, because I have to go out to stock up the house again," he told us.

"I can get food," I offered, Bella glanced at me as we followed Charlie up the stairs.

"You don't have a car."

I shrugged, "I need to walk anyway. Besides I know what Bella and I like and what we…need as girls-"

"Okay, yup. You can go," he cut me off make me look down and smile and laugh inwardly. Charlie led us two our rooms which were across the hall from each other.

"I changed the cribs to beds and added dressers but other than that it's the same. You can paint your rooms there is a shop up the street and on the corner," Charlie informed us, "My room is downstairs call if you need me at all. I'm usually quiet when I get up. I'll be out of here before you guys wake up in the morning. I'm off on weekends."

Then he left us to unpacking heading downstairs to do what ever he usually does. I closed my bedroom door and started unpacking everything and putting my clothed and books where I wanted them in the dresser and on the shelves….the clothes being in the dresser and the books being on the shelves of course. After I finished that I put my laptop on the desk that Charlie must have had forgotten to mention and then I there my empty bag and suitcase in the closet and plopped back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Everything seems so…real. Even if this is just some supernatural story.

I was broken from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I hopped off the bed and opened the door. I saw Charlie and he held out a wad of cash.

"Go crazy," he said before walking back downstairs. I chuckled before walking over to my dresser and pulling out a hoodie and pulled it on. I shoved the money in my pocket and headed out of the room I looked and saw Bella was looking out the window. I knocked on the open door. She turned and looked at me.

"I'm heading to the store now…so. Yeah," I told her before walking downstairs and shouted a goodbye to Charlie and walked out the front door. I looked headed down the road the same way we came. I looked around as I walked towards the store.

This seems so, normal. I just, maybe I don't want to go back home anymore. This feels like home now. I just- I don't know, where I was before feels like a story and this feels real…does that make any sense?

I reached the store and walked in grabbing a cart along the way. I spent at least three hours there. Mostly because I was thinking about what Charlie and Bella would like, and then I would constantly zone out getting hit with random memories of my supposed past making this seem all the more real. It was, not very, reassuring. I was starting to forget my real home. As I was get rung up I actually questioned myself about what I was talking about that this was my real home. I haven't been here one day yet and it was just, backfiring on me already. And what sucks is that I can only use the spell once for every book. I could book hop if I want to, but I want to meet Edward, or…see him before I go. I want to meet Rosalie and Alice and Emmitt and Jasper. I want to hug Esme and Carlile. I paid for the groceries and realized I have a bunch of stuff to carry. Awesome.

I grabbed all the bags out of the cart and started speed walking home not knowing that the bags could rip any given moment. I was ready to skip all the way home when one of the bags ripped.

"Mother fucker," I pouted.

"Need help?" I heard…HIM ask. I slowly looked up and saw it was Edward Cullen. My heart sped up.

"Um, m-maybe," I stuttered slightly. He smirked a little before picking up the things that I have dropped.

"Here let me take at least ten of those bags for you," he gently took the bags from my left hand. He held them with ease.

"Um, thank you," I ran a hand through my hair which then pushed my hood off my head, "I don't own a car…so I walked. If you don't mind, I'll lead you to my house and you can leave them on the front porch."

He nodded, "Seems reasonable."

I lead the way towards home and in my head I was repeatedly screaming 'oh my god'.

A/N: thank you for the favorites and followers and the reviews you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one.


	3. First Day of School

As we were walking back home I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then to make sure he was there and that he was real and it wasn't my imagination.

"you keep staring at me," he says while looking ahead. I blushed furiously.

"I'm s-sorry," I replied and looked down, I heard him chuckle in response.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"So then you were just pointing out the obvious?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I was just letting you know that I knew you were looking at me."

I slighltly smile and look at him.

"Are you in high school?" I asked him. He looked at me unsure if he should answer that before nodding his head.

"Yeah, im in high school."

"Good. I'll at least no someone there already," I grinned as I lead him up to the front door.

"Alright-" he started but I stopped him.

"You could-you could come if you would like," I told him. He smiled slightly.

"I would love to but-" this time he cut himself off when he looked in the direction of an orange truck pulling into our drive way, "I have to go."

He quickly placed the groceries down before this old man who was being helped into a wheel chair out of the car and him had a stare off as Edward walked away. I looked at them prentding confusion even though I already knew why. That's when I remembered he never told me his name. And he never asked for mine.

I slightly frowned before this tall, long black hair kid wheeled his dad up to where I was. Charilie came out of the house nearly crushing the food on the porch.

"Jesus Rae, did you carry this all the way home?" he asked me as he picked up the bags off the porch with a grunt.

"Actually, this guy helped me but he left after he put them on the porch," I told him. He looked up at me.

"Did you catch his name?"

I shook my head, "He was cute though."

Charlie slightly frowned causing me to laugh. I placed my bags on the counter in the kitchen and began putting everything away. Charlie placed his also on the counter but instead of helping me he went back out and talked to his friends. Bella walked outside and also greeted Charlies friends. I finished putting away the groceries and saw it was late already. Bella walked in and gave me a small smile.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I already finished," I said as I walked past her and upstairs to my room. I walked into the bathroom of my bedroom and took a shower with my favorite shampoo and my favorite body wash relaxing under the hot water. I nearly fell when iw as hit with another flood of memories. I leaned against the wall panting. I was locked in a chest. I couldn't breath. I saw myself screaming and begging bella to let me out. But she didn't….I remember passing out from clausterphobia and waking up to Bella crying and my mom holding me as paramedics stood over me. I fell to my knees and took shaky breaths. The felling of clausterphobia went away and I was able to control my breathing again.

I turned off the shower and stood up. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I walked into my bedroom and drowsily pulled on underwear and pjs before falling on my bed and passing out against my pillow.

The next morning I woke up to an alarm clock that Charlie must have set for me to get up for school. I stretched like a cat on the bed. I sat there for a moment thinking. I am home. Who was I with yesterday? I can't remember his name. He helped me home with the groceries. I smiled when I remembered I would be seeing him again today. I got up eagerly and dressed quickly in black washed skinny jeans and pulled on a black fitted shirt. If you could tell now my favorite color was black. Just kidding. I just like wearing it. This one time when I was in forks middle school a girl asked why I was wearing black and I told I was always prepared to die. She cried and ran off and told a teacher, but she asked why. I just gave her a simple lie. Anyway. My favorite color is red. I just like it anyway, bright, light, or even dark. I grabbed my black leather jacket and pulled it on and then socks and my vans. I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair trying to look presentable. I skipped out of the bathroom and bedroom and then downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and went into the cabinet and grabbed a pop tart. Bella walked in and grabbed a water bottle and put in her back pack. I grabbed my back pack by the door and walked outside. Bella pointed to the orange truck that had pulled up yesterday with that man in the wheel chair and that long hair guy.

"That's our new baby," Bella told me with a smile. I smirked at the truck.  
"Sweet," I walked over to the truck before looking at the truck and inside it taking in the stick shift, "You know how to use the stick shift?"

Bella shook her head before replying, "I tried following what Jacob was telling me but I don't speak cars like you do."

I looked at her confused, "Jacob?"

"Black. Jacob Black, apparently we used to all play together. I could see him and you playing together, but me…not so much," she explained as she slid in the passanger seat of the truck and handed me the keys as I got in the drivers side. I turned on the truck and put on my seatbelt.

I pulled out of the driveway and we both headed to school. I paid attention to the people around us walking around as I pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed and pulled into an empty space. I parked the car and Bella and I hopped out at the same time. She walked over to me as I closed the drivers door and pulled on my backpack one strapping it.

"Well, this should be….eventful," I told Bella before we started walking towards the school. I walked ahead of her as Bella got ambushed by this kid who was telling her horoscope or whatever. I stood by a stair case that led up to the classrooms upstairs I was backing up looking around and I bumped into someone. I turned around and started sputtering apologies. And then then I looked up and saw it was HIM.

I bit my lip before smiling, "Hi."

He slightly smiled and replied, "Hello."

"I'm Rae Swan."

"Edward Cullen."

I felt myself get lost in his eyes and I felt my cheeks get red. I then started stuttering, "s-s-so u-um ar-wh-what's y-your c-classes?"

He chuckled, amused, "I believe your asking what I have for classes and when?"

I only nodded not wanting to humiliate myself further. He smiled softly at me making me go a little weak in the knees. Jesus what is wrong with me. I just met the guy yesterday and he already controls my mind heart beat and knees.

"Do you have your schedule?"

I nodded again and he chuckled once more. I fumbled with my pocket and grabbed the folded schedule and handed it to him with a slightly shaky hand. He took it gently. He's seems nice. He looks strong-stop the thoughts. I watched as he unfolded the paper and looked it over.

"Um-well then," he started, "it seems to me that I'll be seeing every period."

I giggled, "Well…that's- I don't even know."

Edward smiled more, "Shall I lead you to our first class?"

He held out his arm like a true gentlemen. I blushed and took his arm and followed him as he lead the way. Along the whole way towards the class everyone was staring at us…great it was eactly one of those schools where word would not only spread around the school among teens but the town with adults as well. I don't think Charlie will be happy if he hears that I seeing a boy at school. Then again I just got home again. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Do I Want to Leave?

Everyone and I do mean everyone was staring at us as we walked into the science class room. Bella walked over to me quickly and sighed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Edward and I didn't really like that….at all.

"I'm not even here for five minutes and I have had my horoscope read and had been told you and I are front page news in the school papers," She told me, Edward walked around Bella as if she wasn't there and sat at his usual seat…I guess he didn't really find her interesting. It made me smirk slightly. Bella and I went up to the teacher and he had told us what we missed. I winced as I felt a burning in my head and a whole flood of knowledge passed through my mind. Bella looked at me weirdly. I shook my head telling her not to worry. The teacher also handed us a book and pointed Bella's and mine seats out to us. I smiled when he told me my seat was next to Edward. I quickly skipped over to him and sat on the stool next to his and he was busy looking at his book. I poked his side and he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I returned smiling back at the gorgeous man before me.

"So are you sitting next to me now?" he asked, and I nodded eagerly causing him to chuckle.

The teacher wrote something up on the board about blood samples today. I immediately felt nauseous. I hate the sight of blood. It makes me sick. I quickly grabbed my things and walked up to the front of the room I hadn't noticed Edward was there as well.

"I can't do this class today," I told the teacher, "I get very queasy at the sight as blood."

I leaned against the desk, the thought making me dizzy. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"Same here," he spoke up. The teacher filled out passes for us and I darted out of the room feeling suffocated. Edward wrapped an arm around me. I hadn't felt so sick before. I winced as I was attacked by a flood of memories with a knife and a pool of blood. It was me looking in the mirror before watching the blood empty from my wrist, flowing quickly form my body to the floor….i was suicidal at one point. Wow.

Edward caught me before I passed out on the floor. He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the nurse's office.

"Hey it's okay Rae. Hang in there," he whispered softly, at least I think he whispered it.

"Edward," I groaned before passing out completely melting in and out of darkness.

I woke up to coughing and groan. The groans belonged to me but the coughing on the other hand did not. I looked around and saw I was in the infirmary or the nurse's office. There was a kid sitting in the chair with a bright red nose and was holding a tissue that looked used. I resisted the urge to gag. I sat up and groaned again as I became dizzy. I felt a hand push me back down. I looked up and saw it was those honey gold eyes I have grown to love-wait what? Love?!

"Take it easy there Rae," Edward said breaking me from thought.

"Did you carry me here?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes I did you fainted in the hallway in my arms."

That made me blush furiously.

"Sorry," I whispered causing him to grin and chuckle. It caused me to blush even more and I buried my face in my palms. I let out a soft sigh.

"I can't believe I fainted…I must have looked like a baby being over dramatic."

He shook his head quickly, "I didn't think so."

I gave him a small smile, "thanks."

He smiled back, "Of course. Hey, uh, how would you like to sit at my table today?"

He looked down shyly and I giggled. He was so adorable. I poked his side making him look up.

"I would love to."

He grinned and that made me smile even more.

"Great, because my brothers and sisters are dying to meet you."

I smiled enthusiastically. Edward helped to the next class we both had before lunch break. That class was a bore, English. Blah. I wouldn't mind it so much if the lessons the teachers weren't so redundant. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet sure they were master pieces but I've read it almost ten times. I'm over and done with that book. Maybe I also wouldn't mind it if I got to choose the books that I had wanted to read instead of people telling about books that I had to read. I hated it.

The bell announcing that it was time for our lunch rang and Edward wrapped his arm around mine making me blush.

"Edward. If you keep doing that people are going to start thinking that we are dating," I told him, while staring up at him. HE shrugged.

"That's not so bad."

I blushed and smiled looking down. He chuckled and even though I tried protesting and threw a fit Edward bought me lunch and we stood outside waiting for his siblings. A pixie looking girl skipped over to me and hugged me.

"You must be Rae, Edward told us you were new here and weren't like other girls," she said smiling sweetly at me.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Good. It's a very good thing," Edward answered right away. I looked up at him found him staring at me in the oddest of ways causing my whole body to tingle from head to toe leaving a wake of warmth in my cheeks. I felt a cold yet soft something rubs against my cheek, it was Edwards's hand. I looked down biting my lip.

"Okay, well enough gooey mushy crap," a beautiful curly blonde haired girl said as she stepped forward, "I am Rosalie."

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Emmett, Jasper, and Alice," she continued as if I haven't spoken, she pointed out the short hired tall very athletic muscular Emmett and then the blond slightly longish haired Jasper, and then of course the pixie looking Alice. Rosalie's attitude reminded her very much of her mot-my eyes widened as I remembered I was in a story. I was in a story, with real actual vampires and I was meeting them and….i tried to pull myself together quickly.

"I'm sorry-this…this might seem rude, but I- I- I have to go," I told them before racing away.

"Rae!" I heard Edward call after me.

I tried ignoring him as I ran; I found myself in a forest not even a millisecond later after blinking. I saw the Cullen's standing around me in a circle. I was breathing heavily.

"This isn't real, this cannot be happening. I'm delusional."

"See I told she knows!" Rosalie yelled at her siblings.

"I hadn't said a word to her so I don't know how she would know," Edward explained.

"Then how would she know-she has to be a mutt. She has to be!" Rosalie came at me and quickly used my back and sung at her and even though she was a vampire I somehow knocked her to the ground.

"I am not a werewolf! I am simply a stupid girl who used a spell to get inside the book to see if it worked…and now that it has….I've changed the whole plot, I see that it's wrong to mess with stories and I just want to go home now. I have till tomorrow to leave," I started to walk away when I felt someone yank me back roughly and I saw it was Edward.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" he growled. I flinched.

"I just wanted to know you…and I shouldn't have intervened. You're meant to be with Bella, I'm just a nobody. My name is Rae, but here it's Rae Swan. I'm sorry….," with that said I pulled away from him walking away again. This time they didn't stop me. Hopefully Alice can explain to them what the hell happened and how I got here. I got inside the house and went up to my bedroom and started looking everywhere for the piece of paper. The words. I need them in order to get home. I tore apart my entire room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around and saw Edward there, he looked deep in thought.

"Do you really want to go?" he asked after a short period of silence.

"i-I don't belong here Edward, no one is going to remember me if I'm gone," I told him and he gripped my shirt and tugged me close to him.

"I will…."

I looked up at him in disbelief, "You barely know me….i could be a complete monster under my skin."

"And I'm not?" he asked looking at me. I sighed. HE was a vampire.

"Edward I don't even really know myself right now. I almost forgot that I was in a story. Where I come from all of this is fiction. They don't think vampires or werewolves exist. I just came here to escape from where I was."

He listened to what I was saying to him. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

"Yeah, well now you're in a new world, a world where vampires and werewolves exist one where you belong to me. I might have known you for two days, and I might know less than I should know before is say this, but I love you Rae. I feel like I have known you a life time, human lifetime, and I'm not just saying this because I don't want you to go. But I am saying this also because I mean it. We have forever to find more stuff out about each other, but we can't if you leave now."

As he spoke I studied his face and saw nothing but truth behind his words, he meant what he said and he said what he meant. I knew right then and there that I too have feelings for Edward. I nodded, "Can I sleep on it?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes of course."

HE kissed the top of my head before leaving. I kept my mind busy cleaning the room, then doing homework, then I went and made dinner for Charlie, Bella and I before I finished the rest of my homework. It was ten at night when I had finished showering and had the lights off in my room and was all tucked under the covers in bed that I let all my thoughts hit me at once. Will I return to my normal home tomorrow? OR will I give Edward the chance he wanted?


	5. Stay with Me

I woke up the next morning and I stayed in bed just staring at the ceiling. Was I prepared to give up my family for a world- a book- a fairytale? I sat up slowly and cracked my neck and then my back. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I got up and walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror….was I ready to give up my old hair? My old last name? my mom and dad….not like they had ever wanted me to begin with-I flinched and back and quickly shook my head feeling my body shake with terror as memories flooded back to me about what it was like at my old world, why would I want to return?!

I tried to calm down but my breathing hitched and I quickly ransacked my mirror cabinet for my inhaler. I fell to the floor causing a ruckus and Charlie must have heard because he was therein seconds looking at me frantically. I left my inhaler at the other world. I'm fucked. I felt light headed as the air left my lungs. Shit, shit, shit. Charlie was on the phone and frantically trying to hurry the EMT's to the house. He raced out of the room and downstairs. Bella took his place and took my hand trying to calm me down with soothing meaningless words. The EMT's appeared but by then my sight has completely blurred.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital, I must have passed out. I sighed and got up out of the Hospital bed yanking the IVs out of my arm. I heard someone walked towards me and made a sound of disapproval. I looked and saw that it was Carlile and Edward. I sighed and looked down.

"I hate hospitals. Especially when they plug me with stuff without my knowledge," I said with a pout, which had made Edward smirk and Carlile chuckle.

"Well, they saved your life. It seems like you had a rea-"he started but I cut him off.

"No, it was a panic attack, I used to have a lot when I was little around my normal parents….they were….let's just say not kind….i just need an inhaler and I will be on my way," I told him. He gave me a strange look.

"You've been through this before," he stated more then asked. I looked down and nodded.

Edward was staring at me, "You know about my families secret I know that much. But now you know what your condition is and you know what you need, but on your record it doesn't have anything on it."

I groaned, "I already told you how I knew your secret and that still applies for everything else I know. Listen. I decided I'm not leaving."

Edward was by my side immediately, "Really?"

He had so much hope in his eyes that I couldn't speak so I nodded and looked away to say, "I remembered why…why I left…my parents never took care of me. And these….."

I held out my wrists and showed him the countless ugly scars I had there, "Most of them I inflicted on myself others….they did themselves….that's why I came here…I wanted to get inside this book. It would mean I could get away from them. Away from…the nightmares and the pain…I mean in this life I did experience pain too I'm now claustrophobic because Bella had locked me inside a chest and refused to let me out. And I probably still have the scars from cutting myself, but I know Charlie nor would my mom harm me."

They were frowning as they listened. I looked down they and sighed they probably think I'm some fucked up teen that they don't want to deal with.

"Do you still cut?" Carlisle asked looking at me seriously. I shook my head.

He nodded and looked at Edward, "Why don't you bring her for dinner tomorrow. Esme would like to meet her."

I looked at Carlisle in shock, "You don't think I'm a fucked up teen?"

He shakes his head quickly, "No, of course I don't. We all have our pasts."

I smile at that and without thinking I run up to Carlisle and hug him. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"It was nice meeting you Rae, but I do still have to work so," he said and I pulled back and smiled more and nodded. With that he walked away I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled back again a hard chest.

"You are mine," he looked at me pouting. I laughed. I haven't even known him for two days and he was already declaring I was his. What about him and Bella? Screw Bella….this is my romance now. I smirked Rae and Edward Cullen….better then Bella and Edward Cullen. I was going to like this….a lot.

I woke up the next morning and smiled and stretched. I heard a car horn and I hoped out of bed and walked over to the window and saw Edward leaning again the car he was looking up at my window grinning. Something tells me hes been in my room while I sleep. I waved at him grinning back. I quickly did my routine of showering blow drying my hair and getting dressed. I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a pop tart. I saw Charlie sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hey dad what are you doing home?" I asked him.

"Today's fishing day. I'm going fishing with a friend of mine," he grins at me.

"Have fun!" I kissed his cheek before running out of the house and over to Edward leaping into his arms. He spun us around a couple times.

"You seem really happy this morning," I giggled.

"I am…I met you," I told him and he looked down as if he were blushing. And to be honest he probably would be blushing if he could.

He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. I buckled my seat belt and he was in the driver seat in less than a second.

"Everyone's eager to truly meet you tonight," he stated as he turned on the car and we sped off towards school.

I grin before frowning, "Are you sure? You and your siblings didn't seem too happy when I told you about knowing your secret. And to be honest you were rude and mean."

I pouted and crossed my arms looking out my window. I heard him sigh, "I didn't mean to be an ass. I just…I was scared it's the first time that a human knows of our existence and we didn't know how to react which is why we had over reacted."

I felt a cold hand on my arm and he uncrossed my arms and took one of my hands. I shivered at the tingles I felt.

"Rae, I'm sorry," he said causing me to look at him only to find he was looking at me I nodded.

"It's okay, I forgive you," I smiled at him. He grinned.

"Good. Now…let's see how the guys feel after they see that I have claimed you mine," he said with an evil smirk.

I looked at him, "Edward people already think I'm yours ever since you walked with me arm in arm to class the first day I got here."

He chuckled, "Sh, the guys still wanted you. I don't doubt that still will, but it'll calm their thoughts on seducing you."

He pulled into the parking lot of school and parked in front of the school. He turned off the car and got out and at a human pace came around my side and opened up my door.

He held out his hand which I gratefully took and he helped me out of the car. Everyone was staring at us as we walked towards the school while holding hands. I simply smiled.

'_Today's going to be an eventful day_,' I thought to myself.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.


	6. A Kiss

That day was quiet eventful actually. Everyone and I do mean everyone thought Edward and I was a pair, a couple. As amusing as I was they were completely serious, as was Edward when these girls came to our table asking if he was taken and was dating me and he had agreed. Okay I don't mind as much the fact that he's saying he's with me.

In fact I didn't even know I was coming over for dinner to his house later that night. A house full of vampires…this should be fun. I stood in front of my mirror applying eye liner. As if this would help in thirty minutes I will be standing in a room with flawless vampire and what do I have to offer…Anxiety Attacks, a story about a girl in her old out of this book life, and my blood. Other than that I looked like shit and I even….I…just look at me.

To be honest I can see why he had chosen Bella and I was going to make this point valid. I looked over at Edward who was driving.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."

What was I doing? Was I really going to ask why hadn't chosen Bella over me. Hell to the no. that's awkward. I heard him sigh.

"Please tell me," he begged.

I gave in, "Fine…I just. I want to know why you didn't choose Bella over me…"

He stared at me before staring at the road contemplating his answer and he pulled into the driveway of his home.

"I don't know to be honest…" was all he had offered. He parked the car and turned it off. I got out of the car before he could even open the door for me. Nope. If that all he was going to say, I didn't want him doing me any favors. I walked towards the house without him. He caught up to me any way and stopped me.

"I can tell my answer hurt you…I just don't know what to think or say…I need to know the truth today about this whole story thing and maybe…I'll have an answer to give to you," He said taking my hand and leading me inside the house. I only gave him a nod as he pulled me into the living room of vampires. Why the hell did Stephanie Myers think she gave this house down to the detail giving it justice for its beauty?

"Rae!" Alice hopped over to me and brought me into a hug. I grinned and returned the hug. Everyone including Edward had a seat on the couch. Waiting for me to start.

"So where to begin…," I bit my lip anxiously, "I lived in New Jersey…I had abusive parents….my escape was books….their abuse led to anxiety attacks….hospital visits…many surgeries…and then I was hooked on this book called twilight. That's also when I went into this strange place for like voodoo or black magic either one I stole a book from their because it was way over priced and I used a spell to let me hop from book to book and that's how I became Bella's twin sister and the story says that Edward is supposed to be with Bella."

I saw Edward stare at me as he finally put two and two together.

"Not just that but there are going to be rogues in the area soon. And when you go out to play baseball during the next thunder storm that attracts them here and creates a whole mess. Please do not go out and play baseball, or if you do, do it without me."

They all sat there staring at me like I was an alien and in a way I was. I let out a sigh and looked down.

"Thank you, Rae, for the warning," Carlisle spoke up. I only nodded in response.

"Well you know what you wanted, I think I'll head home now and let you all think about what I have told you tonight," I told them before turning and exiting the house. I was walking for about ten minutes before Edward appeared in front of me scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus, Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack," I exclaimed playfully glaring at him. However his expression was serious.

"Is that why you asked why I hadn't chosen Bella?"

I nodded and looked down sheepishly, "Everyone deserves a happy ending Edward. Yours was set in stone until I showed up. I wanted you to be happy. Not forced into something you think was right."

He stands their without saying anything. I didn't break the silence either. I stare at the ground kicking a rock around with my shoe and hold in a cough because that would make thinks more awkward.

Next thing I knew my chin was lifted and I felt his lips on mine. Edward was kissing me. It took a few seconds to register in my mind before I kissed him back.

Sharing a kiss with another guy, eh. Sharing a kiss with Edward Cullen, magical. I pulled back for air but was grinning like an idiot. I think this was the best experience of my life by far. I looked up to see he was also grinning. That was rare in the book. Edward never grinned. It made me grin wider.

"Does this mean that you are my boyfriend?" I asked him with a grin. His response sent shivers down my spine. He tugged me close and growled, "Mine."

It was a similar reaction to what he had done in the hospital yesterday. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist lifting me so he could rest his forehead against mine without bending down.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I-I think I love you."

His eyes snapped open and stared into mine and a devious grin spread on his face.

"I think I love you too, Rae"

I grinned wide. Maybe twilight was going to be my happy ending.


End file.
